The present disclosure relates generally to rotary switches. The rotary switches can be used, for example, in connection with shift by wire transmissions affiliated with vehicles including but not limited to automotive vehicles.
Increasingly, a need for more sophisticated human machine interface (HMI) is becoming apparent. For example, drivers may expect or desire a range of rotational travel and the force of a detent that bears a relationship to particular function. That is, the driver may prefer feedback suggesting that there are no further gears to switch into or feedback making it difficult to switch from, for example, DRIVE to REVERSE. Current approaches for achieving such sophistication often involve the use of solenoids and motors.
However, solenoids and motors present certain challenges. Among others, solenoids and motors can create undesirable noises. Additionally, solenoids and motors can take an undesirable amount of time to adjust from an undesired position to a desired position.